1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to protective circuits, and particularly to a protective circuit for a load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Live wires, neutral wires, and grounding wires are electronically connected between a power supply and a load (e.g., a personal computer) to power the load. A first group of capacitors are electronically connected between the neutral wire and the grounding wire, and a second group of capacitors are electronically connected between the live wire and the grounding wire. When the grounding wire is grounded, the first and second groups of capacitors can filter voltage output from the power supply. When the grounding wire is not grounded, the first and second group of capacitors may generate alternating current (AC) having a high voltage (for example, 110V) because of capacitive coupling, and this may damage the load.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.